Erst beim dritten Date
by Knudscheldiese
Summary: Meine allererste Story und wahrscheinlich bin ich auch nicht wirklich gut. Habt Erbarmen ;) Die Story handelt von Sharon Raydor und Andy Flynn. Wie würden Sie endlich zu ihrer Liebe stehen und wer macht den Anfang.


Sorry für einige schreib und Grammatikfehler…aber ich bin so aufgeregt…meine erste story XD

Wie jeden Abend sitzt Sharon Raydor spät im Ihrem Büro und scheibt einen Endbericht des letzten Falles.

Konzentiert auf den Bericht, bemerkt sie nicht, dass sie nicht alleine ist, wie sie eigendlich gedacht hatte.

Plötzlich klopf es an der Tür. Sharon zuckte zusammen. „_Hmm…was! Ist noch jemand hier?! Rusty fuhr doch mit Provenza heim, daher kann es er nicht sein."_ Dachte sie in diesem Moment.

„Ja herein!" neugierig, wer das sein könnte.

Die Tür öffnet sich und ein Kopf kommt langsam um die Ecke.

„Endschuldigen Sie, dass ich störe!"

Erleichtert sah Sharon zu dem Mann.

„Ach Andy, Sie sind es! Kommen Sie rein…ich dachte ich wäre allein!"

Andy ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und kommt mit schnellen schritte in den Raum und schloss die Tür.

Er nimmt auch sofort vor ihr am Schreibtisch platz und grinst sie an.

„Wenn Sie alleine sein wollen, geh ich natürlich wieder!" Aber er wusste, so konnte er sie nicht mehr verjagen, in dem er sich schon im Stuhl bequem gemacht hat.

„Nein, schon ok…was ist los?" Sprach sie mit einer leichten müden Stimme.

„Nichts ist los!" Sagt er, es immer noch mit einem breiten grinsen.

„Wollen Sie mich ärgern?…Warum sind Sie dann hier?"

„_Oh …das klang jetzt etwas genervt…ich glaub, ich hör mal auf so blöd zu grinsen"_ sagt Andy zu sich im Gedanken.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ist da schon was, aber ich glaube der Zeitpunkt ist doch etwas schlecht…..verzeihen Sie mir!" Leicht enttäuscht erhob er sich vom Stuhl.

„Andy…verzeihen Sie mir, ich wollte nicht so genervt klingen, aber leider bin ich es, aber nicht wegen Ihnen. Grundegenommen gibt es nie einen passenden Zeitpunkt, ….also was ist los?" Und legt den Bericht zuseite und beugt sich ein bisschen zu ihm rüber, um ihm damit zu sagen das sie jetzt aufmerksam zuhören wird. Andy setzt sich und beugte sich ebenso leicht zu hier, als würde er ihr was zuflüstern, so nach.

„Also, wie fange ich an!?…." In diesem Moment sah er ihr in die Augen, und es war ihm, als würde ihm der Atem stocken bleiben. Sharon bemerkte wie nervös er wurde als er sie ansah.

„Ist es Ihnen peinlich darüber zureden?…Sie wissen doch, dass sie mir alles anvertrauen können und verspreche, mich seriös zu äussern!" Dabei gibt sie ihm ein süßes lächeln.

Andy, der noch immer keine passende Wörter findet, sengt langsam sein Haupt, so als würde er aufgeben. _„Was mach ich hier eigendlich…..Erst trau ich mich, und jetzt bekomm ich nichts mehr raus….ich hab mich jetzt schon blamiert…ich gehe lieber besser, bevor es schlimmer wird"._

Sharon merkt, dass es ihm sehr schwer fällt und bevor er wieder die flucht ergreifen will, steht sie auf und geht mit langsamen schritten auf ihn zu. Andy hat immer noch seinen Kopf gesenkt und ganz im Gedanken, bekommt er das auch nicht mit wie Sharon plötzlich hinter ihm steht. Doch als sie ihre Hände ihm auf die Schulter legt, schreckt er auf und ist jetzt völlig gelähmt.

„Hören Sie Andy, etwas bedrückt sie, aber aus irgendeinem Grund können Sie es mir nicht sagen. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran das sie völlig verspannt sind. Jetzt kommen Sie erstmal runter und entspannen Sie!" Dabei massiert sie leicht seine Schultern.

Andy kann es nicht fassen was da gerade passiert. Doch für einen Moment genoss er es wirklich. Ihre warmen zierliche Hände auf ihm und den leichten Druck den sie ausübt. Er schließt kurz die Augen, aber reisst sie sofort wieder auf, als ihm bewusst wird, wie er sich langsam erregt fühlt. „Oh nein...!" Sprach er laut aus und springt plötzlich auf.

Sharon war erschrocken und sieht ihn ein wenig verwundert an. „Alles Ok Andy?".

„OK…so nicht….das klappt so nicht. Ich geh lieber bevor es schlimmer wird."

Jetzt verstand Sharon gar nichts mehr. _„Er verhält sich aber seltsam, so hat er sich noch nie benommen. Was ist nur los mit ihm?!" _

„Andy warten Sie!" Und hält ihn zurück in dem sie ihn an den arm beührt.

Andy bleibt stehen und schaut sie direkt an. „_Was soll ich jetzt machen….das war so nicht geplant gwesen, ich wollte das doch anders angehen. Aber ich kann sie jetzt auch nicht so stehen lassen. Ich muss ihr jetzt einfach sagen was mir auf dem herzen liegt."_

„Ok Sharon, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Ihnen unbedingt was sagen, aber es fällt mir wirklich sehr schwer. Eigendlich beunruhigt mich eher Ihre Reaktion darauf."

Sharon zeigt ihm mit einer handbwegung, dass er sich hinsetzten soll. Sie nahm anschließend hinter ihrem Schreibtisch platz.

„Ich fühle mich sehr gerehrt, dass ihnen meine Meinung so wichtig ist und glauben sie mir, ich werde sie bestimmt nicht verurteilen, egal was es ist. Sie sind doch mein Freund und Freunde helfen wo sie können." Sie konnte den Satz gerade noch fertig sprechen, da spricht Andy, mit einer diesmal selbstbewussten Stimme und sieht ihr diesmal standhaft in die Augen.

„Das ist das Problem!…Ich möchte nicht Ihr Freund sein!" Er hält dem Blick immer noch stand, doch diesmal ist es Sharon die den Kopf sengt und versucht das eben gesagte zu verdauen.

„Wie bitte?" Und hob wieder den Kopf und sieht ihn an. Diesmal könnte man sagen,*wenn blicke töten könnten*.

„Nein Sharon, so war das nicht gemeint…" und schülltet den Kopf „…aber eben doch! Ich bin gerne in Ihrer nähe. Und wenn wir uns unterhalten, würde ich Ihnen am liebsten alles erzählen..mehr als ich eigendlich dürfte, weils ja doch zu privat ist, aber…." Andy hält kurz innen, als ihm bewusst wird, das er es jetzt sagen muss. Sharons Ausdruck im Gesicht wurde wieder etwas lieblicher. Doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, erhob sie das Wort.

„Halt! Sprechen Sie nicht weiter!. Jetzt glaub ich zu wissen was Ihr Problem ist und Sie mir damit sagen wollen!"

„Ach….mhhh. Wirklich?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickt er zu Sharon und schluckt erstal kräftig. Angst davor, was jetzt passieren wird.

„Ja Andy…wissen Sie, ich bin eine Frau und die sind nicht so schwer von Begrief wie Männer, Nennen Sie es einen siebten Sinn." Und lächelt ihn verschmitzt an und schenkt ihm ein zwinkern.

„Hmm,,,,hoffentlich meint sie auch das gleiche was ich meine….ohje!" Andy schluckt nochmal, diesmal immer häufiger.

„Und was meine ich Sharon?" Fragt Andy vorsichtig.

Doch als sie beginnen will, legt sie nochmal ihr schönstest lächeln auf.

„Meinen Sie, ich habe das die ganze Zeit nicht mitbekommen. Ihre ständige Nähe, das wenn sie mich an sehen und mich immer fragen ob ich Sie begleite, wenn sie eine Begleitung brauchen." Diesmal hält sie kurz inne. „Ich muss es doch nicht aussprechen oder?!" Dabei schaut sie ihm tief in die Augen.

Jetzt blieb Andys Herz stehen. _„Es klingt wirklich so, als meinen wir das gleiche…ohje, was soll ich jetzt machen!?"_

Sharon konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sein Gesicht betrachtet. Jetzt hatte sie ihn am Haken.

„Sie sollten es aussprechen!….Und was ist nun?"

„Wenn Sie das möchten….hmm…ich glaub …das …ich….mich.." Andy setzt kurz aus, um nach Sharons Hand zukreifen und ihr tief in die Augen zusehen. „…mich in Sie verliebt habe, Sharon!". Eine stille überkommt den zwei, bis Andy weiter spricht.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht dürfte, nicht nur weil Sie meine Vorgesetze sind, sondern weil Sie immer noch eine verheiratete Frau sind. Aber bitte glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich das schon lange nicht mehr für möglich gehalten habe, mich jemals wieder so in jemanden zu verlieben. Die Hoffung war wirklich gering. Und bevor Sie mir diese Zuneigung ausreden möchten, bitte ich Sie, sich das nocheinmal genau zuüberlegen. Ich gebe Ihnen alle Zeit der Welt….ich kann warten und wenn es bis zu meinem Tode dauert." Er zieht Ihre Hand zu sich und küsst sie zärtlich, dabei hält er Augenkontakt.

Sharon ist sehr Überrascht. An ihrer Mimik jedoch kann man es nicht sehen, denn diese ist wie versteinert Cool.

Sie hatte soetwas schönes noch nie gehört. _„Er würde sein ganzes leben auf mich warten!"_ Ohne das sie darauf antwortet, entgegnet sie Andys Geste. Diesmal zog Sharon seine Hand zu sich und legte ihre Wange in seine Handfläche. Andy streichelt Ihr über die Wange. Als er an den Lippen angekommen ist, dreht Sharon ihren Kopf etwas zu Seite. Sie vergrub sich in seine Hand und küsst sie zärtlich. Doch bevor das ganze überhand niemmt, ergreift Sharon das Wort.

„Andy!…auch wenn ich weiß, dass es niemals gut gehen wird und alles dagegen spricht…mich darauf einzulassen….würde auch ich es gerne versuchen!" Andy völlig ausser sich vor Freude, hat nur noch einen Wunsch, seine angebetete zu küssen. Doch dazu kommt er nicht. Sharon legt ihm den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und die ander auf die Brust, um ihn zurückzuhalten. „Bitte Andy, ich würde es gerne etwas langsamer angehen. Und weil es nur ein Versuch ist, würde ich auch dich bitten die Öffentlichkeit davon unwissend zulassen. Könntest du das geheim halten und dich wie immer benehmen?" Andy schaut ein wenig verwundert. „Aber sicher, kann ich, aber momentan sind wir ganz allein!"

Sharon neigt den Kopf etwas zu Seite und schaut ein bisschen verschämt. „Ja schon….aber soetwas halte ich mir für ein drittes Date auf." Und zwinkert ihm wieder zu. Andy freut sich wie ein kleiner Junge, endlich das zu bekommen was er schon immer wolllte. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, haben wir bereits zwei Dates hinter uns!" Sharon lachte kurz auf. „Du selbst sagtest, dass es keine Dates seien, erinnerst du dich?!" Andys grinsen zog sich übers ganze Gesicht,

„Ah ja, hab ich das. Nein kann mich nicht erinnern…Was hast du morgen abend vor?" Beide lachen und schauen sich für einen Moment lang intensiv an. „Andy, ich wusste ja gar nicht das du so ein schlawiener bist! Also gut, ich schau mal was sich da machen lässt." Sharon steht auf und geht auf ihn zu als sie das sagt. Andy schlug seine arme um ihre Taile und zog sie an sich, Sharon umfasst sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Gute Nacht Andy, wir sehen uns morgen!" Andy würde am liebsten gerade alles tuen, nur nicht gute nacht sagen, aber er weiß, dass er für sie nichts überstürzen möchte und deshalb gibt er ihr ein verschmitzes lächen. „Gute Nacht Sharon!". Er löst sich wiederfillig von ihr und verlässt rückwärts das Büro. Er wusste sie musste noch etwas an dem Bericht arbeiten, daher schloss er die Tür. Von der scheibe aus, winken sie sich nocheinmal zu. Nur Sharon gab ihm noch ein luftkuss nach. Von der liebe beflügelt, tat er so als würde er den Kuss fangen wollen und hält sich die ander Hand an sein Herz. Sharon konnte nicht anders, es ist sehr amüsant ihm zusehen und lacht herzhaft auf. Vorallem auf dem Weg zum Ausgang des Murderraums einen freudentanz aufführt. _„Er bringt mich immer zum Lachen, welch ein Caot, aber ich glaub ich liebe Caoten und meine Entscheidungen war auch richtig."_ Immer noch mit einem schmunzel im Gesicht geht sie wieder hinter ihren Schreibttisch und begibt sich an den Bericht, der jetzt schon gar nicht mehr wichtig für Sharon zu sein scheint.


End file.
